Updates
If you want to know more about the game's updates, bug fixes, and upcoming features, check out the Arcane Adventures trello. = Latest Update: = V 1.1 (Broken) * FE has been enabled to enable players to continue visiting the game. ** Most game mechanics are now broken because of the same. * Vetex has officially stopped working on game. * Game has been reverted to free access. * Game passes from the store have been removed. = Previous Updates: = V 1.0 (Grand Reopening) * Improved ocean texture. * Reimplemented daytime fog. * Decreased volume of all sounds. * Improved texture and visibility of tornadoes. * Various improvements and changes to the time of day system. * Increased night time visibility slightly. * Improved A.G.'s compatibility with the new clan system. * Fixed issues with the new clan system. * Screenshake option now defaults to Off. * Improved Radius Stomp's effects. * Improved the global shockwave effect slightly. * Removed Earth Magic's yellowish particles. * Improved Water Magic visually. * Ultimates used at high stats now become "Strong Ultimates", and change visually. * If you take the wheel of any ship, including NPC vessels, you can control it as if it's your own. * Nerfed the Dead Revival Staff. * Added a Feedback system usable from the menu. You can send bug reports, suggestions or exploit reports using this feature. * Added dodging, press shift and a movement key to dodge in that direction. * Level cap decreased to 250. * Made stat leveling 2x as easy. * Energy shockwaves are now more pronounced and visible. * Nerfed all bleed damage by half. * Bleed damage stacks 50% of the time now instead of 100%. * You can now capture any island that isn't a spawn or boss battle area. * Capturing islands will give the capturer a "Structure Building" tool, allowing you to build structures and even change your spawn. * Captured islands now give Clan Infamy instead of Lamina. * Added EXP boosting products on the Shop Menu. * Fixed a hitbox issue with the Deluxe Katana's Flash Strike move. * Fixed an issue where NPC ships would sometimes spawn with 0 turning speed. * Fixed an issue with the jail in the Third Sea. * Removed the cursed barrier on Sunrise Ravine. * Added Torren. * Fixed an issue with buying 25 Chest Keys. * Buffed the Musket. * You can now get more than 100,000 Lamina at once when bounty hunting. * Increased the sell price of insanely rare fish. * Fixed teleporting on the Menu and title screen. * You will now automatically get kicked from the A.G. for freeing prisoners, no matter your rank. * Made things like diamonds, emeralds, gold bars etc. a lot more rare and valuable. * Added cargo that can randomly spawn on the ocean, which you can click to collect. * You can now view player's game stats like Hours and Reputation by mousing over their name on the player list. * Swordsmen NPCs that are a higher level than you now have a chance to parry your attack. * Time now passes twice as fast at night to compensate for slow clients. * Aurem is now 10x more valuable and a lot more hard to find. * Decreased Gale Force's cast time. * You can now send your message globally from the Messages menu for 50 Aurem. * Nerfed Magic Fist. * Improved the loading screens visually and made loading in much faster. * Slightly nerfed Firestorm and Divine Shower. * Slightly decreased the range of a few high level ultimate attacks. * Removed forcefield particles. When someone has a forcefield now, the healthbar above their head will be blue. * Added a Spawn Protection notification. * Respawning with unread messages will now reappear in your inbox. * When in combat, crossed swords will now cover the heart symbol on your healthbar. * Players with good reputation can no longer damage players in the A.G.. * Players in the A.G. can no longer damage players with good reputation. * Getting captured by a player in the A.G. will now lower your infamy a lot more than just being defeated by a regular player. * You will no longer lose your limb if that limb has armor on it. Instead, that piece of armor will just break off. * You can now get wood, stone and bricks from destroying structures, which you can sell for a small amount of Lamina. * Leveling up now carries over leftover EXP, allowing you to potentially level up more than once from completing quests and such. * Removed Cerulea as a spawn island until a different one can be made. Level 250s will temporarily spawn at Alalea. * Deleted all legendary items, all enchanted items, all boss drops, and all Black Magic items. Black Magic items have been turned back into chest keys. * Using attacks will no longer display that move name above your head. * You now spawn with full health every time. * Fixed an issue with combat logging on death. * You can now pay Lamina to instantly repair your boat instead of waiting. * Made the text over player's heads more bold and visible. * Increased Pocket Sand and Darkness Powder's cooldowns. * Improved particle effect of items laying on the ground such as clams, sea shells and fruit. * Disabled Alalea's cannons and mortars for player use. * Nerfed Magic Katana and Magic Scythe's damage by 30%. * Magic Horn now has a longer cast time. * Improved visuals of "slash" attacks. * When you're in jail, you can now view how much time you have left until you're released. * Nerfed the Sunken Champion set's magic damage by 30%. * Nerfed the Emerald Captain set's defense by 50% and increased it's magic damage by 4x. * Lowered Earth Bomb's cast time by 33%. * Halved the delay after casting Tidal Dragon. * Clouds now grow and fade in rather than appearing out of nowhere. * Changed the cloud mesh. * Clouds can now rarely spawn really high in the sky and become enormous. * Added a slight delay to magic energy charging. * Improved the default charging animation. * Improved all magic energy charging particles. * Charging particles now get more intense depending on what percent your magic energy is at. * Changed the sun texture. * Sharks now drop items such as fins rather than randomly giving Lamina. These fins can be sold, and they may be used for crafting later on. * Added random-spawning whales. You can kill these to have a chance of getting Whale Blubber, a rare substance that sells for a lot of Lamina. * Fixed an issue where slashing a sword and then quickly using an attack would cancel out body movers. * Fixed various fishing rod issues. * You can now destroy bridges using attacks. * Reputation is no longer clamped at -4000 and +4000. * Reputation now becomes "Demon" at -100,000. * Reputation now becomes "Legendary Hero" at 100,000. * Legendary Hero and Demon reputations display as titles below your username. * Earth Bomb and Twin Meteors now make splashes when entering water. * Nerfed Magic Hammer by 10%, Magic Trident by 10%, and Magic Spear by 20%. * Changed the special attack of the Magic Bow to only use one really fast and powerful arrow with small AoE. * Decreased Magic Staff energy cost, increased it's damage by 30% and increased its cooldown by 5 seconds. * Increased the Magic Blunderbuss range, decreased it's damage and energy cost by 40%. * Combat's R ability no longer disables the opponent's skills. * The tutorial no longer tells you how to walk around and jump. * Health Potions, Deluxe Health Potions, and Healing Circle Potions now display how much they're healing you by. * The rules for the game now display on the title screen. * Kairo enemies no longer attempt to high jump. * You can now view how many outbound trades you have on the Message UI. * The Black Magic Shield now grants a second of invincibility when holding G, but has an increased cooldown. * Increased the Aurem limit from 300 to 1,000. * You now heal by 20% after every player kill. * Decreased server size from 25 to 18. 'V 4.5 (The Final Update)' *Added item filters to the inventory, shops, and the trade menu. *Added quest indicators that will appear above NPCs that have a quest for you. *Added the Gold Rod. *Raised the Level cap to 1,000. *Added a new animation pack. *Added 26 new items, findable in chests, daily rewards, fishing, and more. *Nerfed the Magnet Rod. *Increased the chance of finding items in regular chests. *You can now view the amount of members in your clan. *You can now set a description for your clan. *You can now change your clan's logo. *Removed Silver Chests. *Changed the way of opening Gold Chests to make them more friendly towards free-to-play users. *Made Gold Chests not find-able anymore. *Fixed legendary/ghost ship spawning. *Ghost Ship Items can now be found Enchanted. *Buffed cannonball damage when fired from ships. *Shockwaves, explosions, and other effects are now a lot more smooth. *Cannonballs now have trails when fired or thrown. *Ships now leave a trail on the water. *The Gunboat is now a bit slower than the Sailboat. *Sky Skates now deactivate for 30 seconds if you take damage. *Sky Skates can no longer be used below 90% health. *Improved the water texture. *Ship sinking is a lot more smooth. *Enemies high jumping is a lot more smooth and accurate. *Added a clan contribution rating. *Added a new clan rank. *Changed the sun and moon textures. = = V 4.0 * All fighting styles have been revamped and improved. * Impact Fist can now clash with Q attacks, if it's charged enough to be a projectile. * Fixed kicking players from clans. * You can now reset while on the loading screen. * Fixed an issue that would cause any stat at level 500 to go down to level 499. * Fixed buying a few Doomwood Weapons. * Fixed an issue that would cause sharks to be undamageable. * Fixed Pocket Sand. * Fixed an issue that would cause NPCs to spam leap and attacks. * Fixed an issue that would cause ships to explode into pieces. * Fixed a ton of issues with player-on-player attack clashing. * You can now grab people out of attacks. * KO chance after a melee attack now depends on strength, not level. * Removed the area of effect from grabs. * Gale Cyclone is now faster. V 3.8 * You can now clash Q attacks with players and NPCs. * Finished adding Doom island weapons. * Added a blacksmith to Savaria. * The Egg Hunt is now over, and eggs are sellable/tradable. * Jails no longer remove all of your equipped armor. * Fixed an issue with the quest selector. * You can now buy enchanted items when they're sold in the shops. 'Hotfix 1' *Mistakes made during clashing are now a lot more harmful. *Added a very small cooldown in between clash button presses to prevent instant macros. *Earth Bomb and Gale Force now cast slightly faster. *Fixed an issue with buying items. *Fixed an issue with the inventory. V 3.7 *Added a few Doom Island weapons. *Started the Easter Event. Hotfix 1 * A.G. Players can no longer damage A.G. NPCs. * Katanas are now dual handed weapons, and are the correct size. * Fishing now gives more EXP, and Strength EXP. * Improved the exhausted animation. * Enemies now attack you when you attack them. * Enemies now have a stage of suspicion when they hear a sound nearby. * Improved the rain particles. * Added a reward for obtaining all eggs. * Fixed a few issues with eggs. V 3.6 *Fixed an issue that would cause items dropped from NPCs to be deleted more than normal. *Recolored and revamped all UI. *Raised the Level cap to 250. *Revamped the leveling system. *Strength now affects stamina cost when swimming and high jumping. *Improved Sunrise Lagoon. *Added 2 new islands. *Improved potion throwing effects. *Added a new spawn island. *Improved custom magic and legendary weapon security. *Fixed enchanted items being deleted when sent to prison. V 3.4 *You can now view your friends and follow them via the title screen. *Items found can now have random enhancements. *Improved boat name filtering. *Improved footstep sounds. *Improved palm trees. *Fixed a visual issue with shops, trading, and the inventory. *Fixed pirate name generation. *Improved sword damage scaling. *Disabled legendary charts and weapons for now. *Fixed an issue with equipping weapons at a low level. *Fixed an issue with trading/selling the new colored wizard robes. *Fixed an issue with the daily reward system. *Improved the Healing Circle Potion's reliability. *Fixed an issue with frigate mortars. *Fixed the new pirate cloak textures. *Bounty hunting a player successfully now gives you their full bounty in Lamina. *Fixed an issue with ragdoll health indication. *Fixed NPC sword hitboxes. *Fixed obtaining the Magic Blunderbuss. *Nerfed shields. 'V 3.3' * Added 13 new chestpiece armors. * Added 14 new hats. * Added 6 new leg armors. * Added 6 new weapons. * Added vests to the character creator/changer. * Added suits to the character creator/changer. * Fixed bubble chat. * Improved Verdies. * Improved reputation. * Improved shadow magic weapon coloring. * Improved Water Magic weapon coloring. * Gold Chests can now be picked up for free, opened with Robux in the inventory, or traded to other players. * Pirate names are now random. * Poison damage now depends on your max health. * Buffed the Magnet Rod. * Buffed the Silver Rod. * Fixed a few issues with the Deluxe Cutlass. V 3.1 * Decreased shark spawn rate. * Added the Magic Staff. * Added the Northwestern Open Sea. * Fixed and optimized player list loading. * Fixed finding the Frostwater Bow. * Fixed sailing sounds and decreased their volume. * Fixed the rowboat. V 3.0 *'You can now turn yourself in by talking to A.G. recruiter' *'Sold items can now be bought again in a different shop.' *'Added sail sound effects.' *'Removed ship seats.' *'Sailing and steering speed now depend on ship health.' *'Fixed a lot of issues with mortars.' *'Various ship improvements.' *'Added legendary charts and weapons.' 'V 2.9' *'Removed smooth terrain water.' *'You can no longer find items that are above your level.' *'Added a new A.G. rank, Lieutenant, achieved at 300+ captures.' *'PvP is enabled for all players outside of the First Sea, regardless of Level.' *'Items now show who their original owner was.' *'Improved A.G. Lieutenant rank's appearance.' *'You cannot reset when below 90% health now.' *'Removed magic-specific armor.' *'Replaced the Electric Horn with a Magic Horn that works for any magic.' *'Added the Wheellock.' *'Buffed Lightning Bolt's cast time slightly.' *'Buffed Light Beam's cast time slightly.' *'You can now see a player's reputation from far away.' *'You can now view your AGR while in the A.G.' *'Pirate and A.G. Soldiers give more EXP depending on their level.' *'All of Alalea's guards give EXP and Lamina now.' *'Fixed Alalea's guard despawning.' *'Fixed the first quest.' *'You can now buy multiple blueprints without leaving the shop.' *'Fixed jails.' *'Fixed A.G. spawnkilling in the Third Sea.' V 2.8 ''' * '''Revised a lot of dialog. * Improved player list slightly. * Fixed Blunderbuss damage. * Lowered Fireball's cast time. * Fireball's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Lowered Water Blast's cast time. * Water Blast's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Lowered Shadow Bullet's cast time. * Shadow Bullet's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Fixed the Flintlock's range. * Improved the Magic Circle summoning particle. * Improved the boat despawning notification. * Improved boss drop notifications. * Improved Fire Magic's particles. * Improved Lightning Magic's particles. * Shadow Magic now has a Wither damage-over-time. * Killing A.G. NPCs while in the A.G. de-ranks you instead of kicking you. * Removed shop dialog. * Started the Third Sea. * Fixed cloud spawning. * Revamped all faces. * Books can now have multiple pages. * You lose less bounty when you die. * Added a reloading effect to guns. * Infections can now wear off. * Fire Magic can now stop bleeding. * Moved backpack items to the inventory. * Fixed backpack item quests. * Fixed and remade weapon idle animations. * Improved the water. * Recolored Theos and his magic. * Snow clouds can now spawn. * Optimized rain and snow particles. * Changed the color of government ships. * Added more sounds to fishing rods. * You can now trade legendary items, boss drop items, and ghost ship items. V 2.0 ''' * '''Added the Dawn's Refuge quest. * Added the Magnet Rod. * Pirate NPCs can now use Level 100 attacks. * Nerfed the Staff of Immolation's self damage. * Fixed teleporting on the menu while in-game. * Improved teleporting transition. * Fixed teleporting to players on title screen. * You can no longer get status effects while you have a ForceField. * Fixed the Beta Bracelet. * Nerfed the Deluxe Cutlass's Flying Slash. * You can now buy potions when partially damaged. * You can now disable messages from the menu. * You can now disable party invites from the menu. * Impact Fist no longer depletes over time. * It's now possible to lose limbs. * Fixed cannon firing. * Changed the skybox. * Changed the title screen. * Improved climbing. * Numerous weapon improvements. * Close button in the inventory finally works. * Twin Meteors visual improvement. * Tidal Dragon visual improvement. * Dark Devastation visual improvement. * Lightning Annihilation visual improvement. * Ravaging Winds creates a whirlpool when it touches the ocean. * Tidal Dragon creates a tidal wave when it touches the ocean. * Lightning Annihilation explodes as soon as it touches the ocean. * Increased the max amount of NPC ships that can be spawned at one time. * Staff of Shards nerf. * Added a party member indicator. * Fixed a few issues with Healing Circle Potions. * You can now trade potions again. * Fixed the chat. * Fixed Vanity slots in prison. * Fixed prison guards attacking prisoners. * You can no longer hit your own boat. * Fixed getting stuck in whirlpools after they despawn. * Fixed Fire Forged Bow vs Lightning Annihilation crashing server. * Trees and houses are now destructible. V 1.6 * Fixed random item deletion. * Fixed the in-game character appearance changer. * Buffed the heal-after-player-kill. * Improved weather. * Changed the way Magic Damage works. * Changed the UI color of Rare items. * Improved the Dark Scythe. * Bladed weapons can now cause a bleeding effect. * Improved the Deluxe Cutlass. * Fixed weapon clash sounds. * Replaced Iridescent Lagoon. * Improved the whirlpool texture. * Shields can now fully block damage-field attacks. * Ghost ship items are now labeled "Exotic" * Added a new ghost ship to the Second Sea. * Fixed Lightning Magic's charging volume. * Fixed Trade/Message counter. V 1.4 * Improved the shockwaves. * Fixed catching the Sunken Warrior set. * Fixed buying animation packs and Aurem in the Second Sea. * Fixed Economist's Scroll again. * Fixed ship rocking on Full Quality mode. * Fixed air/stamina in water on Low Quality mode. * Improved the falling animation. * Added a new landing animation for the Boss pack. * Added a new falling animation for the Coward pack. * Added a new landing animation for the Coward pack. * Added the Moonwalk animation pack. * Added the Athletic animation pack. * Improved cannon aiming. * Added Silver Chests. * Added Gold Chests. * Fixed climbing on Low Quality mode. * Fixed the Kraken on Low Quality mode. * Fixed an issue with player-kill healing. * Fixed trades and messages overlapping. V 1.2 * Fixed a lot of bugs. * Made the game more secure. * Increased enemy detection range. * Replaced the old saving system with a 20 second autosave. * Increased the daily reward window to 12 hours. * Added a mute music button to the Menu. * Improved the sandstorm, rain, and snow particles. * Changed the water material back to granite. * Removed Boxing's haymaker velocity. * You can no longer trade for items that are above your level. * Remade the Necromancer set's texture. * Remade the wave model. (Credit to Egzekiel) * Added more books. * Added 26 new items. * Improved the sea transitions. * Improved Low Quality mode. * Changed the sailing theme in the Second Sea. * Added particles to the Kraken's Band. * Added particles to the Sunken Warrior set. * Added the Beta Bracelet. * Fixed the Economist's Scroll. * Fixed the daily reward spinner. * Fixed Lamina in trades. * Fixed Cannon Fist's damage stacking. * Added a ghost ship to the Second Sea, the Cyclops V. 1.1 * Messages are now censored. * You now regain 20% of your health after killing another player. * Removed island signs. * Raised the Level cap to 200. Category:Misc